A estagiária
by t.darcy
Summary: Bella é estagiária na empresa de advocacia da família Cullen. Ela trabalha diretamente com o bonitão Edward Cullen. Quando o estágio dela está chegando ao fim, os dois se rendem a forte atração que sentem. ONE-SHOT.


Resumo: Bella é estagiária na empresa de advocacia da família Cullen. Ela trabalha diretamente com o bonitão Edward Cullen. Quando o estágio dela está chegando ao fim, os dois se rendem a forte atração que sentem. ONE-SHOT.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV

Bella trabalha aqui na _Cullen Advogados e Associados,_ um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia do país _,_ há cinco meses. E durante todo esse período eu ostento uma ereção só de estar perto dela. Na verdade, só de pensar nele eu fico duro. _Merda_!

Quando ela entra na minha sala vestindo aquelas saias e vestidos que se agarram ao seu corpo e deixam sua bunda ainda mais gostosa, tudo que eu quero fazer é curvá-la sobre minha mesa e enfiar meu pau nela. Rápido e duro. _Merda! Já estou difícil de novo_!

Não me leve a mal, eu não sou um mulherengo que transa com todas as estagiárias do escritório. Na verdade, nunca me envolvi com ninguém do trabalho. Meu pai sempre me ensinou que não devemos misturar trabalho e prazer. Sempre dá problema!

É claro que já tive minha fase de conquistador, que durou até depois da faculdade. Mas já passou há algum tempo. Hoje tenho 33 anos e normalmente só tenho sexo se estou em um relacionamento sério, exceto se eu sinto uma conexão com alguém. Aí acontece sexo de uma noite só. Mas não é frequente.

A questão é que eu nunca me senti tão atraído por alguém como me sinto por Bella. Ela também sente essa atração, eu já percebi. Ultimamente, quando estamos sozinhos, o clima entre nós fica tão pesado que eu acho que vamos nos atacar ali mesmo, no chão da minha sala. Mas eu não tomei nenhuma iniciativa até o momento porque não quero atrapalhar o estágio dela. Se meu pai e os outros diretores, Aro e Marcos, descobrem qualquer coisa entre nós, tenho certeza que vai sobrar para Bella também.

Mas o estágio dela está quase no fim. _Só mais um mês_. E então ela se formará na faculdade e seu estágio termina. _Será a mais linda advogada da cidade_. Eu sorrio orgulhoso. Além de linda, ela é tão inteligente, bem humorada, mas também sabe ser dura quando tem que ser. Característica fundamental em nossa profissão.

Uma batida na porta me tira dos meus pensamentos. A porta da minha sala se abre e ela entra. _Bella_.

"Boa tarde Sr. Cullen", Bella me cumprimenta enquanto eu a avalio com os olhos. Ela está vestindo um vestido verde discreto, não muito decotado e na altura dos joelhos. _Não importa o que ela veste, ela fica deslumbrante_!

"Oi Bella. Já faz cinco meses que você está aqui e ainda me chama de Sr. Cullen. Eu continuo insistindo que você me chame de Edward quando não estamos oficialmente fora do escritório ou reuniões oficiais. Por favor". Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça.

"Bem, _Edward_ , sua secretária me entregou esses documentos do caso do Sr. Avelino. Antes de anexá-lo ao processo é necessário verificá-los". Ela diz enquanto se senta em na poltrona em frente à minha mesa. Ela cruza as pernas e meu pau se contrai.

Ela me pega olhando para suas pernas e sorri. _Danada_!

Eu me recomponho e nós começamos a discutir sobre o caso.

-T-T-

No final da tarde Bella vem mais uma vez ao me escritório para entregar alguns documentos que solicitei. Antes de sair, ela fala comigo.

"O pessoal do escritório está combinando de ir para o ' _Seven Blues'_ depois do expediente. O que acha?", ela pergunta timidamente. Esse é o bar aqui perto, no qual o pessoal costuma se reunir nas sextas-feiras depois do trabalho. Já faz algum tempo que não vou com eles.

 _Se ela está me perguntando, ela deve ir também_! Eu especulo.

"Quem vai? Você vai, Srta. Swan?".

Sorrindo, ela confirma. "Sim, eu vou. Sei que seu irmão irá. Jéssica, Eric, Tyler, Mike, Ângela, Alice e Jasper". Além dela, meu irmão Emmett e meu melhor amigo, Jasper, irão. Eles sabem da minha atração por Bella. Mas manter minhas mãos pra mim mesmo na frente dos demais funcionários será um desafio.

"Então, nos encontraremos lá", eu confirmo.

"Bom. Até mais tarde então, Edward", o modo como ela diz meu nome me faz querer ir até ela e... _Argh_! Eu aceno com a cabeça e ela sai.

-T-T-

Passo no meu apartamento após sair do escritório para tomar um banho antes de ir para o _Seven Blues_. Visto uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social azul clara, com as magas dobradas. É por volta das oito da noite quando chego ao bar.

Instintivamente meus olhos buscam por _ela_. E quando a vejo, já começo a buscar na minha mente as razões pelas quais eu não posso agarrá-la, jogá-la sobre meus ombros até meu carro e levá-la para meu apartamento, para ser minha prisioneira até eu me satisfazer completamente.

Ela está usando um vestido azul, diferente do que usou no escritório, que realça sua pele impecável. Esse vestido é provocante, se encaixa perfeitamente em suas curvas, deixando o topo dos seios à mostra, bem como aquelas pernas incríveis. _Merda! A minha excitação já está no máximo!_

Ela está sentada em uma mesa no fundo do bar, junto com algumas pessoas do escritório. Vejo Alice e Ângela conversando com ela. E Mike está quase babando sobre ela. Meus punhos apertam de raiva. Esse idiota não esconde o quanto ele a deseja. Ao menos eu nunca a vi dar bola pra ele. Isso é suficiente pra me acalmar enquanto caminho em direção a eles.

Eles se viram ao perceber minha chegada e Bella sorri pra mim. Eu sorrio para ela e comprimento todos.

"Que milagre é esse que te trouxe aqui hoje, irmão?", Emmett pergunta me provocando, sabendo os motivos pelos quais eu evitei vir aqui antes com eles.

"Não é como se eu nunca venho aqui Emmett. Eu apenas tenho tido outras preocupações ultimamente. Ando ocupado", eu respondo sem paciência para meu irmão.

"Emmett, pare de pegar no pé do meu chefe. Ele mal chegou e você já começou. Desse jeito ele não vai ficar muito tempo", Bella diz olhando bem nos meus olhos.

Ela se levanta e fala que vai ao bar buscar mais uma bebida. "Você que algo, _Edward_?", ela pergunta com falsa inocência. _Ela sabe exatamente o que eu quero_!

"Eu acompanho você", respondo.

Caminhamos até o bar e eu noto vários homens olhando para Bella. Eu quero arrancar os olhos de todos eles e cobrir seu corpo pra ninguém mais olhar. _Ela é minha_! Eu quero que ela seja minha! Coloco a mão na parte inferior de suas costas e a guio para o bar. Nós pedimos as bebidas e enquanto esperamos Bella se inclina para falar comigo.

"Achei que você não fosse aparecer. Como das últimas vezes", ela lembra. _Era por medo de não resistir a você_! Eu respondo mentalmente.

"Eu disse que viria hoje, Bella". Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Ela está mais _amigável,_ mais aberta hoje à noite do que das outras vezes que nos encontramos fora do escritório. Ela está flertando comigo. _Talvez ela esteja animada do mesmo modo que você está, sobre o estágio dela estar chegando ao fim._ Ela não será minha empregada.

"Você está incrivelmente bela hoje", eu digo calmamente. Ela coloca a mão em meu braço, aproxima seu rosto do meu e sussurra: "Obrigada, Edward". _Merda! O cheiro dela me deixa louco_.

Eu coloco minhas mãos em seus braços e lamento. "Bella".

O chamado do garçom nos interrompe e Bella pega a bebida dela. Eu faço o mesmo e nós voltamos para a mesa. Sento de frente para Bella na mesa e converso com Jasper, enquanto ela está entretida com Alice. Depois de algum tempo, elas se levantam e Alice informa a Jasper que elas irão pra pista de dança. Jasper beija sua namorada e eles saem.

"É meu amigo, eu vejo que você ainda está louquinho pela sua estagiária?", Jasper ri, me provoca.

"Foda-se, Jasper! Eu a quero tão mal. Se eu não pensasse que os diretores podem prejudicar o estágio dela, eu já teria agido. Você sabe disso". Ele ri de mim.

"Eu sei Edward. O que eu não sei é como você está conseguindo se segurar. Ela é gostosa demais, cara". Ele admite. "Minha Alice que não me escute dizendo isso". Eu só posso gemer em concordância.

Olhamos para a pista de dança em busca de nossas meninas e... _Espere_! _Nossas meninas_. _Minha menina_!

Jasper chama minha atenção e aponta para uma direção. Lá estão Bella e Alice dançando provocativamente, se esfregando uma na outra, acompanhando o ritmo da música. _Oh Bella_. Meu pau aperta dentro da minha calça. Jasper geme ao meu lado. Escuto Mike e mais algum infeliz na mesa comentando sobre elas, mas não posso olhar pra eles. Não consigo tirar meus olhos _dela_.

Nesse momento Bella olha em nossa direção, diretamente em meus olhos. E Alice olha para Jasper. Ele imediatamente se levanta. "Cara, eu vou lá pegar minha mulher", ele diz e segue em direção à sua namorada. Observo enquanto ele se aproxima delas e puxa Alice pra dançar com ele. Bella me olha novamente e agora dança sozinha.

 _E agora_? Se eu levantar e for até Bella todos do escritório irão notar. Mas se eu não for, aposto de em questão de minutos irá aparecer um monte de machos atrás dela. E fora que meu pau está prestes a explodir enquanto assisto ela dançar.

Enquanto considera minhas opções vejo um rapaz se aproximar de Bella na pista. _Não_! Sem me dar conta, eu já estou de pé e caminhando em direção a ela. Nesse momento ela está de costas pra mim. Eu a abraço pro trás, colocando meus braços em volta da sua cintura. "você está querendo me matar Bella", falo em seu ouvido. Ela relaxa seu corpo ao perceber quem a abraçou. O rapaz assiste nossa interação e se move pra outro lado.

Bella não se vira para me encarar, mas continua dançando e coloca os braços sobre os meus. Eu acompanho seu ritmo. Logo as coisas começam a esquentar e Bella está rebolando, remexendo sua bunda contra o meu pau. E eu estou prestes a gozar no meio da pista, feito um adolescente cheio de tesão! _Merda_!

"Bella", eu falo em seu ouvido "sua provocadora! Tá me deixando louco!". Eu cheiro seu pescoço e cabelos. _Delícia_! Ela não responde verbalmente, mas mexe ainda mais os quadris. _Ela quer isso tanto quanto eu quero_.

A música termina e ela se vira, ficando de frente pra mim. Sorrindo, ela coloca os braços em torno do meu pescoço e nós dançamos mais uma música, agora sem falar nada. Nossos corpos estão colados e ela deve sentir o que faz pra mim. _Meu pau é tão difícil!_ Eu olho para a boca dela e eu quero tanto beijá-la, mas se eu fizer isso aqui, todos irão ver e eu não terei como negar as fofocas que surgirão no escritório. _Só essa dança já vai dar o que falar_!

"Vamos sair daqui? Vamos pra outro lugar?" Eu peço à Bella, desesperado para ficar a sós com ela. Ela concorda com a cabeça. "Eu vou esperar do lado de fora do bar. Encontre-me lá". Eu digo e a deixo na pista.

Estou esperando Bella. Impacientemente. _E se ela desistiu_? Minutos se passam e parecem horas. Finalmente ela sai pela porta do bar. Eu sorrio e ela vem em minha direção. Pego a mão dela e tudo que eu quero é puxá-la para meus braços. _Ainda não_.

"Você veio com seu carro?", eu pergunto.

"Não. Alice me deu carona". Eu sorrio. Melhor assim. Nós caminhamos para o estacionamento e entramos no meu carro. Antes de dar partida eu olho pra Bella e a percebo inquieta, sem olhar pra mim. Franzo a testa.

"Bella?". Ele olha pra mim. "Você está quieta. Você não quer...Olha, eu pensei em ir pro meu apartamento, mas não tem que acontecer nada que você não queira. É só que eu pensei...". eu não completo o pensamento.

"Não. Não é isso. Eu quero, também. Mas eu ainda sou sua estagiária".

"Eu sei. Mas em menos de um mês você se forma e não estará mais sob minha responsabilidade na empresa. Mesmo que você volte depois, será como uma colega. Mas se você quiser esperar...".

"Eu não quero esperar mais", ela diz suavemente.

 _Deus, nem eu_! "Bella". Eu a puxo pra mim e ataco seus lábios macios com os meus. Sinto gosto de licor em sua boca e aprofundo o beijo. _Tão bom! Ela tem um gosto tão bom_! Bella puxa meus cabelos com as mãos e meu pau fica ainda mais duro. Depois de algum tempo ela se afasta ofegante e sorri pra mim.

"Vamos pra sua casa", ela diz e é só o que me impede de atacá-la mais uma vez: o pensamento de conseguir Bella na minha casa _. Na minha cama_! Agradeço aos céus por morar a menos de 10 minutos do bar.

-T-T-

Saindo do carro, pego a mão de Bella e entremos no elevador. A puxo para mim e a beijo.

"Eu quero tanto você. Desde o momento em que você colocou os pés no meu escritório". Digo entre os beijos. "Você é tão linda! Tão _porra_ gostosa!", eu aperto sua bunda deliciosa. Ele geme na minha boca.

"Eu quero você, também, Edward".

O elevador chega ao meu andar e nós rapidamente entramos no apartamento. Eu pressiono Bella contra a porta, colocando suas pernas em volta do meu quadril. Empurro minha ereção contra a boceta dela.

"Hum. Oh, Edward", ela grunhi enquanto eu beijo sua garganta e pescoço. Deixo uma das minhas mãos vagarem pelo seu corpo e dou atenção especial aos seios. Massageio suavemente por cima do vestido. _Sem sutiã_. Entre os beijos e nossas mãos, eu estou a ponto de explodir. Seu vestido está enrolado na cintura agora e eu desço minha mão por entre as pernas de dela, roçando levemente os dedos em sua calcinha. Porra! _Ela está molhada_! Ela suspira e pressiona contra minha mão.

"Por favor".

"Você está tão molhada Bella. Você me quer? Você quer meu pau dentro de você?" eu sussurro em seu ouvido, provocando-a como ela me provocou durante todos esses meses.

"Oh Edward, por favor. Toque-me", ela implora.

Eu pressiono meus dedos mais forte sobre sua calcinha, tocando seu clitóris. "Assim, Bella?", murmuro contra seu pescoço. Ela aperta suas mãos em meus cabelos.

"Mais Edward. Eu preciso de mais", ela pede. Eu abaixo a alça do vestido, exposto seu seio esquerdo. _Perfeito_! Tomo o mamilo arrebitado em minha boca. Lambendo e chupando duro.

"Oh, merda! Edward!".

A nossa posição começa a ficar um pouco desconfortável, me impossibilitando de tocar Bella em todos os lugares. Eu começo a retirar minhas mãos dela e ela protesta.

"Não pare", ela tenta me puxar de volta.

"Eu não vou parar". _Nunca_! "Vamos continuar isso no quarto. Eu quero você confortável na minha cama, à minha disposição", eu digo. "Você quer isso, Bella? Você vai me deixar fazer que eu quiser?", eu pergunto baixinho. Seus olhos se alargam um pouco e ela apenas acena com a cabeça.

Puxo Bella pela mão e entramos em meu quarto. _Um passeio pela casa ficará pra mais tarde_. Ela não me dá tempo de falar e começa a me beijar. Eu a empurro pra baixo, na cama. Eu deito em cima dela, com cuidado para não deixar todo o meu peso nela. Nos beijamos por algum tempo, nos tocando, mas eu quero sentir seu mais de seu contra o meu. Sem nenhum barreira.

Começo a tirar minha camisa. "Sente-se Bella. Vamos tirar esse vestido. Eu quero sentir você". Ela logo se senta, virando-se de costas para que eu abra zíper. Tiro as alças de seus ombros, soltando o vestido em torno da cintura. A pele dela é toda perfeita e eu quero lamber cada centímetro dela. Eu beijo cada pedacinho que posso conseguir.

"Edward, por favor". Bella se vira e eu vejo ambos os seios descobertos pela primeira vez. _Ela é toda perfeita_! Minhas mãos vão para os seios e eu belisco os mamilos rosados. Ela arqueia as costas e joga a cabeça pra trás. E ataco seu pescoço, chupando sua pele.

Sinto as mãos de Bella tentando desfazer meu cinto. Logo ela consegue e abre minha calça também. Ela enfia a mão entre minha calça e cueca e apalpa minha ereção. Qualquer pensamento coerente evapora da minha cabeça.

"Foda-se. Bellaaa". Agora é a vez dela beijar meu pescoço.

Eu a empurro para a cama novamente, beijando-a como se o mundo fosse acabar. Logo nós descartamos o restante de nossas roupas e estamos nus. Bella envolve sua mão em volta do meu pau e eu tenho que me controlar pra não gozar ao seu toque.

"Hum. Tão bom, Bella".

"Você gosta Edward?".

"Muito. Mas eu quero estar dentro de você Bella. Agora".

"Eu também quero", ela diz. Eu estico o braço para o criado ao lado da cama e pego um preservativo. O coloco no meu pau e me posiciono sobre ela. Ela se abre pra mim e eu empurro dentro dela. É uma sensação indescritível. Nós gememos juntos e eu tenho que ficar quieto um momento para não acabar logo com isso.

"Edward".

"Oh Bella. Tão bom!".

Eu começo a me mover devagar, mas a sensação é boa demais e eu quero nada mais do que fodê-la difícil! Eu passo as pernas de dela por cima dos meus braços. Seus joelhos estão sobre meus cotovelos e eu fico meio ajoelhado na cama para mudar o ângulo. Mergulho nela mais profundo e mais rápido.

"Oh Edward, assim! Oh, Deus!", ela repete. Ela é uma visão assim em minha cama. Seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, os olhos semifechados e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Eu esperei tanto tempo para tê-la aqui e a realidade é muito melhor do que eu fantasiei.

"É assim que você gosta Bella?", eu pergunto ofegante. "Meu pau duro e profundo na sua boceta apertada?".

"Humm", ela geme, mas consegue dizer nada. Eu não posso aguentar muito tempo mais e quero que ela goze antes de mim. Movo uma mão em direção ao seu clitóris e com o polegar eu o acaricio em círculos. Sinto a boceta dela me apertar ainda mais.

"Edward...quase. Oh meus Deus!". Bella goza, me apertando e eu não consigo segurar mais. Gozo difícil dentro dela.

Espero minha respiração acalmar e me inclino para beijá-la. Sua boca, todo o se rosto. Retiro meu pau de dentro dela, jogo o preservativo no lixo ao lado da cama e me deito de novo. Ela repousa a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abraço em silêncio.

-T-T-

Ainda estamos na cama, abraçados depois do sexo, e minha mente está tentando entender porque esta vez é tão diferente das outras.

Das outras vezes que trouxe mulheres pra minha casa.

Para minha cama.

Eu sei que a atração que sinto por Bella desde o início é diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já senti. E agora que eu a tenho aqui, eu quero mais. Quero transar com ela mais e mais. Mas eu também quero ficar abraçado, em paz, como estamos agora. Ela faz menção sair dos meus braços e eu a seguro mais apertado. Ela ri e diz que tem que ir ao banheiro. Eu a deixo sair, indicando para a direção do corredor.

"Volte logo", eu exijo e sorrio, enquanto ela veste minha camisa.

Sozinho na cama eu não consigo deixar de pensar em como será nossa relação a partir de agora. _Eu quero que ela seja minha_. Mas ainda tem um mês de estágio e eu sou seu chefe. _Será que ela concordaria em continuar me vendo, mas às escondidas_? Eu encolho os ombros, não gostando da possibilidade, mas eu não quero prejudicá-la na _Cullen Advogados_. Eu já ouvi rumores de que a diretoria pretende mantê-la. Eu quero isso. Ela merece a oportunidade porque mesmo tão jovem, apenas 23 anos, já dá pra saber que ela será uma excelente profissional! E, então, ela não será minha estagiária. Será uma apenas uma colega. Meu pai, Aro e Marcos podem não gostar muito, mas ela não estará sob minha supervisão.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela volta de Bella.

"Oi", ela diz timidamente e não sobe na cama.

"Ei linda". Eu sorrio. Dou um tapinha no colchão ao meu lado. "Vem". Ela senta-se ao meu lado e eu beijo seus lábios levemente. "Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar". Ela franze a testa, mas concorda.

"Acho que sim", ela abaixa a cabeça.

"Ei", eu levanto seu queixo. "Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem", eu a tranquilizo.

"Desde que você veio estagiar conosco eu me sinto muito atraído por você. Você é tão inteligente, determinada e ao mesmo tempo tem uma suavidade e doçura que consegue trair todos ao seu redor", eu reconheço. "E além disso tudo você tão linda, tão gostosa! Eu ostentei uma ereção durante todos os dias dos últimos meses porque você entrava rebolando na minha sala com suas roupinhas de merda", eu rosno e a puxo pro meu colo. Eu sorrio e ela coloca o rosto no meu pescoço.

 _Foco, Edward_! _Continue falando_.

"Mas eu tentei resistir porque eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém do trabalho. Foi o primeiro conselho do meu pai, no meu primeiro dia. Ele e toda a diretoria não iriam aprovar o fato de um advogado ter um caso com uma estagiária". Ela endurece em meus braços. "Ei. Isso foi antes. Foi por isso que eu tentei resistir. Se algo acontecesse e eles descobrissem, eu não duvido que Aro iria pressionar para você sair". Eu bufo. "Eu não sei o que aconteceria. Mas Aro não iria deixar aceitar facilmente. E eu não ter apenas um caso com você".

Eu a beijo de novo, mostrando que eu a quero. "E, então, eu comecei a perceber que você estava interessada, também", eu sorrio e mordisco sua orelha. Ela se contorce meu colo.

"Eu estava. Eu estou", ela responde. Montando no meu colo, ela me beija. Nossos sexos nus se esfregam e eu sinto meu pau começar a subir.

"Bella. Espera linda. Eu já quero você de novo, mas precisamos conversar antes". Ela faz beicinho, mas se afasta um pouco. "Dito tudo isso, eu quero você, muito! Esta noite foi incrível, eu não poderia ficar mais um dia sem te tocar. E eu não quero que seja só esta noite. Eu quero mais. É isso que você quer também?", eu pergunto e rezo para ela diga sim.

"Eu quero mais também. Eu gosto de você, Edward. Não foi coisa de uma noite pra mim. Eu não tenho o costume de ir pra cama com qualquer um", ela fica defensiva.

"Eu não quis dizer isso, Bella. Só quero confirmar que estamos na mesma página porque seu estágio está terminando, mas ainda falta um mês e eu não sei se conseguirei manter minhas mãos longe de você".

"Eu também não vou conseguir. Hum", ela bufa. "Eu tenho que levar uma calcinha extra todos os dias para o escritório, de tão molhadinha que fico só de olhar pro meu chefinho lindo", ela monta em meu colo de novo, me atiçando.

 _Deus, o que é essa mulher faz comigo_! Seu humor muda tão de repente. Mas eu não estou reclamando.

"Podemos manter isso quieto, entre a gente, até você se formar, então? Temos que manter tudo profissional dentro do escritório. Tudo bem? ", eu pergunto.

"Ok. Desde eu comece a ter seu pau dentro de mim todas as noites, eu serei capaz de me resistir", ela diz e me acaricia com as mãos.

"Oh Bella, foda-se".

"Você gosta das minhas mãos em você, _chefe_?".

"Sim. Oh...assim!".

"E a minha boca? Você quer sentir a minha boca no seu pau?", ela me provoca, já abaixando a cabeça para meu colo. Ela lambe a cabeça do meu pau e faço sons incoerentes. "Foda-se!". Ela lambe todo o meu comprimento antes de me levar profundamente. "Bellaaa...". Eu deixo meu corpo cair pra trás no colchão e fecho os olhos, desfrutando do aperto e o calor de sua boca.

Ela geme em torno de mim e eu levo minhas mãos aos seus cabelos. "Oh, linda. Isso, chupa meu pau. Sua boca é tão gostosa. Tão molhada!", eu sussurro e ela geme ainda mais com torno de mim. Eu vou gozar na boca dela se ela não para agora. "Pare, Bella. Eu preciso...Oh!...Bella". Eu gozo e ela engole tudo, lambendo meu pau limpo.

Recuperando o folego, eu a puxo pra mim e a beijo profundamente. Não importo com meu próprio gosto em sua boca. _Deus, essa mulher me tem enrolada no dedo mindinho_.

"Merda, Bella", eu digo sorrindo em seu cabelo, "você é incrível! Você sabe disso?". Ela cora, sorri timidamente e balança a cabeça, negando. "Depois me chupar assim você ainda consegue ter vergonha?", eu brinco com ela.

"Eu não consigo não querer você Edward, de todos os jeitos".

"Que bom! Porque eu também quero você de todos os jeitos que eu puder tê-la, minha linda Bella".

"Agora, deixe-me retribuir o favor", eu digo e sorrio maliciosamente.

-T-T-

FIM


End file.
